The Last Hope/Prologue
Chapter description :A jagged ridge cuts within the distance, and pierces the skies with its peaks. Four shapes, pelts flecked with starlight, are crouched on silver granite stone, where the highest summit pushes into the wind. One of the shapes, Half Moon, states that they have come, as told, and hunches down harder against chill reaching her bones. Her companion, Slant, dips his head to the cats who had waited for them. He then greets the others, Owl Feather and Broken Shadow. Broken Shadow then greets slant, and fluffs up her thick fur, which muffles the air, and her gaze reflects the stars as she meets Half Moon's eyes. Broken Shadow states that it was good to meet her again. As she speaks, two more figures shift like shadow over stone - the pelts of Bluestar and Spottedleaf. :Half Moon then welcomes the two StarClan cats, stating that she was glad to see them, as they settle next to the four Ancients. Bluestar declares solemnly that they have come to prepare for the end, and curls her tail over her paws. Owl Feather questions her if she had came to prepare what they had to tell her. Spottedleaf lets out a low growl, and states that Bluestar had always believed, and the others were the ones they needed to persuade. Slant then snaps that they were running out of time. Then, the sky spins around them, but the mountaintop is caught in stillness, like a warrior before a final pounce. :Bluestar's eyes then glint, and claims that the Clans would make their own decisions, and she could do nothing more. Slant leans closer, and asks if the prophecies had helped. Bluestar replies that he was correct, as Spottedleaf had interpreted the flaming star that brought her to Firestar. Owl Feather then acknowledges Spottedleaf with a blink, and states that she had used her skill well, as all along, it had been the kin of Firestar who bore the final hope of the Clans in their paws. Slant asks who was the fourth, and when would they find them, and tilts forward, while anxiety pricks his gaze. Broken Shadow frets that they must be found soon, as there was not much time left. Owl Feather's tail then jerks, and asks if they have done enough. Half Moon replies that they have done what they could, and her gaze flicks toward two figures clambering over rocks nearby, and asks if it was Midnight. She replies that she had came with Rock, and lumbers onto the granite, while Rock steps out behind her, body pale in the moonlight. :Upon their arrival, Broken Shadow shifts her paws, and greets Midnight, noting that she did not know that she had contact with Rock. Midnight rumbles that they have known each other since the origin of their time, turns her head, and adds that since the first cat put their paw beside water. Rock then sits down on the stone, eyes round as moons, and puts in that they had watched the first sunrise over the lake. Midnight recalls that it made the water burst into flame, and in the reflection, they had seen the future of all cats: The Tribe of Rushing Water, five Clans, four Clans, and at the forest and lake. Rock then tips his head, as if he is watches cats process in front of him, and adds that they had seen their journey from the lake to forest and back. He notes that all the prophecies had came from the first sunrise:this includes the cat with the pelt of flame alone would save the Clans, the silver cat, and the four, who not just carried the Clans' last hope, but that of light. :Midnight fears that there is a final sunset that will end the Clans' story, and scratches her claws in the granite. Half Moon asks her if the four will save them, and Midnight replies that they saw them as they came, and when they did, they lit the darkest fires. She then gazes at the cats, eyes intent, and finishes that they, along with other long-dead cats, burned like stars once more. However, Rock warns that trouble was to arise, and Midnight adds that they had seen darkness born like a littermate to light, and states that all must fight if they are ever to prevent the darkness. As the others shiver, Rock then thanks the spirits for safeguarding the prophecies and for passing them down from cats forgotten and vanished. :Broken Shadow then sighs that many lives were lost, and Rock reminds her that all were brief. Her eyes flash accusingly, and claims her son's was too short, and asks why he could not recover Fallen Leaves. Rock retorts that it was not his duty to save anyone, and asks what was the point of life held in the paws of another. He then explains that there must be choice and freedom, and although he could point the way, every cat walks on their own paws. Slant questions if the Clans walk alone in the final battle, and Half Moon flattens her ears, replying that they would fight not alone. After Half Moon raises her chin, and states that she would fight alongside Jayfeather, Broken Shadow unsheathes her claws, stating that she would beside with her own son. Owl Feather's eyes sparkle, and claims that she would combat the darkness together with Jagged Lightning and her kits. Bluestar then decides that she would die a tenth time to defend ThunderClan, and Half Moon declares that the cats would never stand alone, and that like they have always been, they would be with them. Midnight growls that it was light against dark, and it was the end of all things, their last sunrise. Rock then touches her flank lightly with his tail-tip, and adds that this was what they had been waiting for. Characters Major *Midnight }} Minor *Broken Shadow *Slant *Half Moon *Bluestar *Spottedleaf }} Mentioned *Fallen Leaves *Jayfeather *Jagged Lightning }} Errors *Half Moon is mistakenly described with amber eyes. *Rock is mistakenly described with blue eyes. Notes and references de:Die letzte Hoffnung/Prolog Category:The Last Hope Category:Omen of the Stars arc Category:Chapter subpages